Communication with underwater vehicles presents challenges due to attenuative properties of water. Since some types of signals tend to attenuate significantly in water, communication systems that rely on such signals may have relatively short operational ranges, relatively low bandwidth capacity, or require large power. For example, sonar and other sound-based communication techniques may suffer from relatively low bandwidth capacity.
To avoid issues with signal attenuation in free-space (i.e., using water as a communication medium) a tether that includes a communication medium, such as wires or optical fiber, may be used. The tether may connect an underwater vehicle to a receiving system. The communication medium may reduce signal attenuation; however, the tether may limit range and mobility of the underwater vehicle.